imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Frouth Gelch
Frouth Mitchell Gelch is a fictional character in the Jord Stone universe. He is the antagonist of the first film, and he makes a cameo in the first video game. He is played by Scott Zohnaal in the film and by New Herswegian voice actor Dean Gulitz in the video game. Character development Frouth Gelch was loosely based on, and named after, a famous bank robber from Lohana named Frouth Pierce McClanahan. Jord Stone creator Ralf Sullino looked over news reports of vicious McClanahan's crime spree in Rourk in 1992, and saw it as anb inspiration for Frouth Gelch. According to Sullino himself, Gelch was supposed to be a "fictional version of McClanahan with the attitude of Russell Braph from 1985's McBelch. His vision of Gelch was a forty-something man with black hair, brown eyes, and a bad temper. Gelch's appearance in the video game was based off Scott Zohnaal's appearance as Gelch. Casting Ralf Sullino and director George Gromball both had the pleasure of searching for a suitable actor to play Gelch. Dog Alkarron was considered to be the perfect choice (Sullino even changed Gelch's eye color to match that of Alkarron's). A day after he was cast, Alkarron turned the role down due to other commitments. After many auditions from big names such as Clint Muhranes and Aaron Mischaval, they cast actor Scott Zohnaal, who has been acting since the 1960s. Some people also believe Zohnaal was chosen because he was born the same year as Sullino. Biography Frouth Gelch was born on September 8, 1957 to theatre actress Michelle Gelch and banker-turned-criminal Mitch Gelch. His birthplace is unknown. Not much is known about Gelch's early years, but it is revealed in one scene that he believes his father "taught" him to be a vicious criminal. Gelch dropped out of school in the tenth grade and went on to begin a life of crime. Gelch developed a habit of targeting banks, robbing them, stealing money, and taking the lives of anybody who opposed him. He also showed interest in invading the homes of bank employees; in one scene in Tall Order, he broke into the home of a bank teller, and, upon the bank teller's wife entering the living room, Gelch pointed his gun at her and asked for her husband. He then proceeded to shoot the place up until Agent Seth McCooley ended his shooting spree. After managing to tie up McCooley and seemingly kill the bank teller's family, Gelch went on to another bank to rob it. He was succeeding until police arrived. Gelch managed to beat up four police officers and try to kill Chief Otis Greenaway when Greenaway seemed to turn the tables. This may have been Gelch's end, if not for help from an accomplice, who put a bag over Greenaway's head. Gelch then proceeded to beat up a bank employee for "taking his time" stuffing bags with cash; he then took over the process of stuffing the bags, "demonstrating" to a beaten-up employee how "to do it". After he was done at the bank, Gelch left for an abandoned building. Later, Agents Jord Stone and Edward Burdey met him there for a final confrontation. After administering some beatings and ordering Stone to count up the stolen cash, Gelch was interrupted by an undercover cop, who revealed that he was there the whole time. Gelch, the undercover cop, and Stone engaged in a fight. Unfortunately for Gelch, this would be his last fight. The undercover cop pulled out his gun and shot Gelch, not killing him. When all was said and done, Gelch was in handcuffs, bound for prison. The ending for Tall Order suggested that Gelch met his end at prison, at the hands of an inmate. Trivia / notes * The events of Jord Stone: Tall Order are revealed to have taken place circa 2001"Jord Stone timeline", www.jordstonefilms.com, meaning that Gelch died that year, at around age 43 or 44. * Gelch (and his "biography") were based on the story of Lohana gunman Frouth P. McClanahan. Even his ending mirrors that of McClanahan's. * Gelch's appearance in the video game is heavily based on Zohnaal's appearance as Gelch, and New Herswegian voice artist Dean Gulitz even voiced Gelch "in the style of Zohnaal". References Gelch